Visits
by NewEtremeEra
Summary: Finnceline! Marceline and Finn are having Jake and his family come to visit, but the have to finish getting ready. A little temptation can take you a long way. One-shot. Finnceline. Songfic, Mariah Carey:Shake It Off. Rated T nothing that mentions lemon.;) enjoy and review


Finnceline!

Marceline walked into her apartment from the laundry room, and plugged her I-pod up to the speaker. It was on shuffle, one of her favorite songs started playing. She danced around her apartment in her lounge around slippers boy shorts and oversized sweat shirt. With her hair in a messy bun.

And started singing the lyrics to

Mariah Carey- Shake it off

Everybody just, everybody just bounce, bounce

Everybody just, everybody just bounce, bounce

I gotta shake it off

'Cause the loving ain't the same

And you keep on playing games

Like you know I'm here to stay

I gotta shake, shake it off

Just like the Calgon commercial

I really gotta get up outta here

And go somewhere

I gotta shake it off

Gotta make that move

Find somebody who

Appreciates all the love I give

Boy I gotta shake, shake it off

Gotta do what's best for me

Baby and that means

I gotta shake you off

By the time you get this message

It's gonna be too late

So don't bother paging me

'Cause I'll be on my way

See I grabbed all my diamonds and clothes

Just ask your momma she knows

You're gonna miss me baby

Hate to say, "I told you so"

Finn walked in, silently laughing at his girlfriend show her silly side. And sat his bag down by the door. And watched her dance around.

Well at first I didn't know

But now it's clear to me

You would cheat with all your freaks

And lie compulsively

So I packed up my Louis Vuitton

Jumped in your ride and took off

You'll never ever find a girl

Who loves you more than me

I gotta shake it off

'Cause the loving ain't the same

And you keep on playing games

Like you know I'm here to stay

I gotta shake, shake it off

Just like the Calgon commercial

I really gotta get up outta here

And go somewhere

I gotta shake it off

Gotta make that move

Find somebody who

Appreciates all the love I give

Boy I gotta shake, shake it off

Gotta do what's best for me

Baby and that means

I gotta shake you off

I gotta shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off

Shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off

Shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off

Shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off

I found out about a gang

Of your dirty little deeds

With this one and that one

By the pool, on the beach, in the streets

Heard y'all was

Hold up, my phone's breakin' up

I'ma hang up and call the machine right back

I gotta get this off of my mind

You wasn't worth my time

So I'm leaving you behind

'Cause I need a real love in my life

Save this recording because

I'm never coming back home

Baby I'm gone

Don't cha know

I gotta shake you off

'Cause the loving ain't the same

And you keep on playing games

Like you know I'm here to stay

I gotta shake, shake it off

Just like the Calgon commercial

I really gotta get up outta here

And go somewhere

I gotta shake it off

Gotta make that move

Find somebody who

Appreciates all the love I give

Boy I gotta shake, shake it off

Gotta do what's best for me

Baby and that means

I gotta shake you off

I gotta shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off

Shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off

Shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off

Shake, shake, shake shake, shake it off

I just gotta shake you off

'Cause the loving ain't the same

And you keep on playing games

Like you know I'm here to stay

I gotta shake, shake it off

Just like the Calgon commercial

I really gotta get up outta here

And go somewhere

I gotta shake you off

Gotta make that move

Find somebody who

Appreciates all the love I give

Boy I gotta shake, shake you off

Gotta do what's best for me

Baby and that means

I gotta shake you off

I gotta shake you off

Everybody just, everybody just bounce, bounce

I gotta shake, shake it off

Everybody just, everybody just bounce, bounce

I gotta shake, shake you off

When she turned around she found Finn with a look of lust in his eyes. She walked over to him."Hey baby, you like what you see.." He nodded nervously even in his twenties Finn was still a playful boy but not so innocent anymore with having Marceline as a girlfriend. But he was still good at heart. He picked her up and walked over to the kitchen counter,

"You should do that more often." She snickered. And they brought their lips together to a kiss. He moved from her face down to her neck. She let out a small moan. "Finn stop, you were the one who wanted to invite your brother and his family over so I have to clean up..." She whined. "That can wait for now." Finn continued to tease her sexually. And she tried to push his muscular form away from her but every kiss she was given made her tense up and melt into his arms. But Finn didn't want to make her uncomfortable so he stopped. And pecked her lips one more time.

"Sorry for showing my affection to my girlfriend." And walked towards the sofa. "Wait! I never told you to stop!" Finn smirked as Marceline grabbed his polo shirt and pulled him closer to her. "How can I resist you." They continued to make out right there." Okay Finn that's all for now." Marceline said as she hopped down from the counter. " What! Marcy it was just getting good!" Marceline turned around"Yeah Finn, too good." She smirked as she took the laundry basket into one their bedroom. Finn thought about what she said to him, and his urge increased.

He walked through the hall and Marceline screeched. Finn wanted to finish what he started. Forgetting about cleaning their 3 bedroom apartment.


End file.
